Body Language
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: Oneshot. On the boat back from Hanging Neck Island after the Dark Tournament, Yusuke watches Hiei and Kurama talk, as Hiei tries to get Kurama to get off the deck before the tired, yet prideful, kitsune falls overboard.


**Body Language **

Dane Soar

**Rating:** T ish

**Characters/Pairings:** Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara

**Comments:** You might be bored or confused by the seemingly repetitive language pattern here, but I did it for a reason. There is a point to why all the speaking sentences are structured this way, even if it looks odd. You'll get it in the end, just stick with it!

Newly edited for typos.

**Spoilers: **the Dark Tournament

**Focus: **Talking without talking

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Body language:** nonverbal communication through the use of postures, gestures, and facial expressions. Usually unconscious. _

_-Human Dictionary_

_**Body language:** not talking, but still getting you point across. Ex, sword to throat, glaring, falling over when stabbed, ect. A sublanguage to demonic at all times, used strongly by both demons and humans, and more often used to communicate between demons._

_-Demon Dictionary_

---------------------------------------------------

The trip back from Hanging Neck Island seemed to take a lot longer than it had going to, but Yusuke reflected that maybe that was because he really wanted to get back to land. If this was the last time he was ever roped, err… volunteered, into entering a tournament, so much the better, Yusuke had had his fill.

It was on the observation deck he pondered such deep thoughts as: S_hit, I'm really tired._ And such.

And he wasn't alone in this. Kuwabara was clinging to the rail a few yards away, leaning on it, looking thoughtful. Or maybe he was seasick again.

Sadly, seasickness was an affliction that Yukina couldn't magic away, so Kuwabara had stoically endured this almost all the way from the Island. That was when the water had started getting choppy and stomachs weren't all as settled as they should be.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yusuke saw Kurama walking along the deck in the general direction of them. Very few people would have noticed that his walk was a little less steady or fast, but Yusuke did.

Most of the people on the boat seemed to walk like that. So anxious to get away from the site of the Dark Tournament, everyone had focused on that, and thus no one had put much time or energy toward healing up. Yusuke himself was feeling pretty tired out at the moment. For a week or so after he got back, the world would have to save itself if it got into trouble. He was on break.

A particularly strong wave rocked the boat, and he stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. As he did this he caught sight of Kurama stepping onto his bad leg and wincing as he put out an arm to steady himself on something.

It was Hiei who caught the arm, holding it for the few seconds it took for the kitsune to balance himself again. Letting go, he glared at him. "You know you shouldn't be waltzing around like this now when you're only half recovered."

Kurama shook his head. "I'm perfectly able to walk on you own."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you stumble now?"

There was a sigh from Kurama. "You have a point, but may I draw your attention to the fact that everyone stumbled when that wave hit." He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. "Besides, why do you care so much suddenly?"

His frown deepening, Hiei scowled at him. "You're trying to change the subject."

"So are you." Kurama's mouth twitched.

The ship rocked violently again, and there was a startled yelp from Kuwabara as he had to clutch the rail quickly to avoid falling into the water. Kurama's leg gave out under him, and he was forced to grab the railing too. His hand was white on the handrail as he held himself upright.

Kurama's eyes flicked to Hiei. "Don't say a word."

A smile quirked the side of Hiei's mouth. "Why bother arguing when your own body betrays you?"

In what seemed like an effort of will Kurama let go of the rail and stood upright. "It does not." Another wave struck the ship and Hiei grabbed hold of Kurama's arm, lest the kitsune fall over.

His grip was very tight, and Hiei's face was annoyed. "Yes it does."

Shaking his hand off, Kurama stepped away. "I do not need to be looked after Hiei, you can leave me be."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "This is some foolish pride thing isn't it?"

Kurama's face changed from stubborn to mocking. "And you yourself have no pride? For that matter, aren't you also injured?"

His eyes going to the side to avoid Kurama's gaze Hiei snorted. "You're sidestepping the subject." Grabbing Kurama by the elbow he pushed forcibly trying to propel him toward the door to inside. "We're going below. Now."

Stubbornly, Kurama yanked his arm away, but the timing was bad, as the deck heaved under all their feet.

Yusuke fell to his knees, and most of the people on the deck ended up on their butts. Somehow, Hiei managed to cling to the rail tight enough to avoid this. Kurama was not so lucky, he was able to catch hold of the rail too, but only after falling. Presently, he was sitting on the deck, clutching the second rail down, which was no help really.

Rubbing his stinging knees, Yusuke got to his feet.

Hiei offered a hand to help Kurama up. It was a completely out of character moment, but it was done with all the outward appearances of not caring, head turned away, not even facing him as he did it. But he still offered a hand.

It wasn't an apology per se, but it was as close as Hiei ever got. "Will you go below now?"

Taking the hand, Hiei held out, Kurama let himself be pulled to his feet. He sighed. "If you agree to rest also, I will go below. I think you also stress yourself too much like this. All this worrying is going to make you old before your time."

With a snort Hiei rolled his eyes. "Demons take decades to age. I don't worry that much."

Kurama smiled. "But you admit you worry. You worry and thus you care."

Scowling the fire demon glared fiercely. "Stop that, you're making my head hurt."

Together they left the deck. Yusuke noticed that they both walked slowly, limping ever so slightly.

Kuwabara strolled over. "What the hell is up with those two?" He nodded in the direction of the retreating demons. "They stood there staring at each other for almost five minutes, then they just walk away. What's with the staring? They moonstruck or something?"

"Someday when you're older, I'll tell you," Yusuke said, patting him on the back. "You'll understand then."

Registering the condescending tone used, Kuwabara bristled, grabbing Yusuke by the collar. "What do you mean by that?!"

Just about off the deck, Hiei and Kurama turned back to look at the resulting squabble.

Hiei made a dismissive sound. "Humans."

There was a smile from Kurama.

Not a _spoken_ word had passed between them this entire time. For two people who knew each other so well, what use were words when actions spoke so much louder?

------------------------------------------------

_End_


End file.
